The present invention relates to a DVD (i.e., digital video disc, digital versatile disc), its recording and reproducing methods, and related encoding and decoding apparatuses using the DVD.
The DVD has a large capacity compared with a CD (i.e., compact disc), and is preferably used as an audio disc for recording and reproducing musical data.
The DVD has a capability of performing a high-density recording. This provides a surplus recording time. Effectively using the surplus recording time is important when the DVD is used as a musical recording medium. For example, the DVD can be a multipurpose musical source capable of providing various options, such as taped accompaniments and BGM (i.e., background music) sounds, in addition to the playback of original musical compositions. This will broaden the enjoyment of each DVD user.
An object of the present invention is to provide a DVD allowing users to enjoy the playback of the DVD in various ways or allowing a disc producer to utilize the same disc by different methods. Furthermore, the present invention provides recording and reproducing methods for recording and reproducing audio-related data to and from the DVD, and a related encoding apparatus and a decoding apparatus using the DVD.
In order to accomplish the above and other related objects, a first aspect of the present invention provides a method for recording and reproducing audio-related data to or from a digital video disc, comprising the following steps. In a first step, at least one musical composition is transmitted via a digital video disc together with bonus information relating to the musical composition and an approved interactive data required when a user accesses the bonus information. In a second step, an arbitrary interactive data is entered by the user accessing the bonus information. And, in a third step, the transmitted musical composition is reproduced regardless of the entered interactive data, while a reproduction of the bonus information is allowed only when the entered interactive data agrees with the approved interactive data.
A second aspect of the present invention provides an encoding apparatus for a digital video disc comprising an A/D conversion means for converting audio analog signals of at least one musical composition into a digital form and producing a digital data stream, and a recording means for recording the digital data stream on a digital video disc together with bonus information relating to the musical composition and an approved interactive data required when a user accesses the bonus information.
A third aspect of the present invention provides a digital video disc comprising a first recording portion for storing a digital data stream obtained by A/D converting audio analog signals of at least one musical composition, a second recording portion for storing bonus information relating to the musical composition, and a third recording portion for storing an approved interactive data required when a user accesses the bonus information.
A fourth aspect of the present invention provides a decoding apparatus for a digital video disc which stores a digital data stream obtained by A/D converting audio analog signals of at least one musical composition, bonus information relating to the musical composition, and an approved interactive data required when a user accesses the bonus information. The decoding apparatus comprising an input means for receiving an arbitrary interactive data entered by the user accessing the bonus information, and a reproducing means for reproducing the musical composition regardless of the entered interactive data and allowing a reproduction of the bonus information only when the entered interactive data agrees with the approved interactive data.
A fifth aspect of the present invention provides a method for recording and reproducing audio-related data to and from a digital video disc comprising the following steps. In a first step, at least one musical composition is transmitted via a digital video disc together with a program for reproducing one of musical composition groups and an approved interactive data required when a user accesses a specific musical composition group. In a second step, an arbitrary interactive data is entered by the user accessing the specific musical composition group. And, in a third step, a reproduction of the specific musical composition group is allowed only when the entered interactive data agrees with the approved interactive data.
A sixth aspect of the present invention provides an encoding apparatus for a digital video disc comprising an A/D conversion means for converting audio analog signals of at least one musical composition into a digital form and producing a digital data stream, and a recording means for recording the digital data stream on a digital video disc together with a program for reproducing one of musical composition groups and an approved interactive data required when a user accesses a specific musical composition group.
A seventh aspect of the present invention provides a digital video disc comprising a first recording portion for storing a digital data stream obtained by A/D converting audio analog signals of at least one musical composition, a second recording portion for storing a program for reproducing one of musical composition groups, and a third recording portion for storing an approved interactive data required when a user accesses a specific musical composition group.
An eighth aspect of the present invention provides a decoding apparatus for a digital video disc which stores a digital data stream obtained by A/D converting audio analog signals of at least one musical composition, a program for reproducing one of musical composition groups, and an approved interactive data required when a user accesses a specific musical composition group, The decoding apparatus comprises an input means for receiving an arbitrary interactive data entered by the user accessing the specific musical composition group, and a reproducing means for reproducing the specific musical composition group only when the entered interactive data agrees with the approved interactive data.
A ninth aspect of the present invention provides an encoding apparatus for a digital video disc comprising an A/D converter for converting audio analog signals of at least one musical composition into a digital form by sampling the audio analog signals at a predetermined sampling frequency to produce a digital data stream. A signal processing circuit processes the digital data stream to produce a user data pack. An encoding circuit receives the user data pack together with bonus information relating to the musical composition and an approved interactive data required when a user accesses the bonus information and producing audio and video data. A modulating circuit modulates the audio and video data according to a modulation procedure suitable for the type of a digital video disc on which the audio and video data are recorded.
A tenth aspect of the present invention provides a decoding apparatus for a digital video disc which stores a digital data stream obtained by A/D converting audio analog signals of at least one musical composition, bonus information relating to the musical composition, and an approved interactive data required when a user accesses the bonus information. The decoding apparatus comprises a judging means for judging whether or not an arbitrary interactive data entered by the user agrees with the approved interactive data. A modulation circuit demodulates received signals in compliance with a demodulation procedure suitable for the digital video disc. A decoding circuit separates the demodulated signal into audio and video packing data of the musical composition and the bonus information. A reproduction control means is provided for reproducing audio and video data of the musical composition from the decoding circuit regardless of the entered interactive data and for allowing a reproduction of the bonus information in response to a judgement result of the judging means only when the entered interactive data agrees with the approved interactive data.
Preferably, the musical composition is a main source to be recorded on or reproduced from the digital video disc. At least one optional source is selectable from the group consisting of taped accompaniments, BGM sounds, MIDI codes, and inquiries (e.g., quiz).
Preferably, the bonus information is a program for reproducing one of musical composition groups and the approved interactive data is required when the user accesses a specific musical composition group.
Preferably, the approved interactive data is a password obtainable by paying for it or by answering a given inquiry.